Dulces Momentos
by Jugador13
Summary: Muchas historias diferentes de IzuOcha.
1. Amigos

**Hola, bien aqui otra vez yo con mis historias raras, bien seré sincero: Necesitamos historias IzuOcha ya que lo único que se sube es puro Yaoi (el cual no me agrada, pero respeto a las fujoshi, amenos de que me hagan enojar) y si no son historias Yaoi son de Kacchako (recuerden es mi opinión, así que si a ustedes les gusta esta pareja que bueno respeto su opinión, pero ami no me gusta), bueno siguiendo aqui los dejo con el capítulo 1, ya al final después de la historia les explicare una cosa más, por lo tanto espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Amigos

De pequeños todos hemos ido a la escuela y hacíamos amigos y jugábamos con ellos.

Quieres ser mi amigo — decía un pequeño niño de pelo verde.

No, no quiero ser amigo de un llorón — respondió el otro niño.

El pequeño peliverde quedo atónito después de aquella respuesta del el otro niño, después de todo el pobre niño no tenia más que un "amigo", el cual lo molesta y lo hace llorar.

Hay Deku por que intentas hacer amigos si nadie te quiere — decía Kacchan burlándose del pobre niño.

N-no es cierto, alguien será mi amigo yo lo se — decía el peliverde.

Si bien el peliverde podía ser alguien amable y que ayudaría a quien lo necesite, lamentablemente no lo querían porque lo veían débil y muy asustadizo, y cada vez que quería hacer un amigo, siempre le decían un No como respuesta.

Un día cualquiera la maestra del grupo 2-A anuncio que había un nuevo alumno.

Niños, les quiero enseñar a su nueva compañera — decía la maestra contenta — preséntate al grupo por favor — le decía a la niña.

Me llamo Uraraka Ochako y seré su compañera, así que espero que nos llevemos bien — decía la niña feliz.

Bien siéntese atrás de Midoriya — decía la maestra.

La chica se sentó detrás del peliverde y se presento con el.

Hola me llamo Uraraka Ochako y espero que nos llevemos bien — decía la chica con una sonrisa.

C-claro — decía el chico algo nervioso.

En el receso la mayoría del salón empezó a hablar con ella y le preguntaban que le gustaba, de cual escuela venía y más preguntas, pero algo la inquietaba y eso era que el peliverde del cual esta sentado delante de ella no estaba.

* * *

Bien, Midoriya dame tu dinero para comprarme mi comida — decía un chico mayor de 3 grado agarrando del cuello del niño.

N-no — decía el peliverde.

No es una opción, es una orden — le gritaba el chico mayor al niño.

No, no lo haré — seguía todavía diciendo.

Bien, atente a las consecuencias — decía burlándose el chico mayor.

El Chico mayor estaba a punto de darle un fuerte golpe al pobre niño, hasta que…

DETENTE — dijo una voz

Ambos niños observaron que era una niña de pelo café, mientras esta se acercaba al chico mayor.

Suéltalo! — decía la chica mientras jalaba de su camisa.

Pero que demonios? Quien esta pequeñita? — decía el chico burlándose de la niña.

Que lo Sueltes! — decía todavía insistiendo la niña.

Este bien ya lo dejo — dijo el niño, mientras caía al suelo el peliverde — bueno Midoriya te dejo con tu amiguita jajá — dijo burlándose y después de eso el chico mayor se fue.

E-estas b-bien? — dijo preocupada por el niño.

Estoy bien, gracias — decía para no preocuparla más.

Es bueno que nada te haya pasado, Deku — decía feliz la niña.

Deku? — dijo confundido.

Claro, Deku es tu nombre, ya que Katsuki te llama así — explicaba.

Bueno, en realidad mi nombre es Izuku pero Kacchan me dice Deku como una ofensa — aclaraba el niño.

Eso suena algo malo, pero Deku para mi significa "Nunca te rindas" — decía la niña.

El niño al escuchar eso sintió algo especial y eso lo hizo feliz, el niño se levanto llamando la atención de ella y dijo con el puño en alto.

S-soy Deku — dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica al ver eso se puso contenta ya que lo hizo feliz.

Si, usted es Deku — dijo con un brinco feliz.

Vamos de regreso al salón — decía el niño.

Claro — dijo todavía feliz.

El resto del día ellos dos se reían, se ayudaban y jugaban, llamado la atención de los demás y todos los veían como muy buenos amigos. Terminaron las clases y era momento de irse a casa.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana Uraraka — decía el niño para despedirse.

Espera! — Decía la chica corriendo hacia el niño — toma — la chica extendía de sus brazos una pulsera de color azul.

El chico agarro la pulse y pregunto:

Esto para qué es? — dijo confuso el chico.

Es un recuerdo para que sepamos que desde hoy somos amigos — dijo la chica muy feliz.

El chico se puso la pulsera y dijo:

Muchas gracias, amiga — dijo muy contento.

Bien nos vemos — dijo antes de irse

Adiós, la veo mañana — le decía a la chica.

Al final Deku consiguió una amiga con la cual pasaría grandes momentos en el futuro.

* * *

 **Una historia de niños, a que recuerdos cuando iba a la primaria bueno ahora si lo que dije antes de que comenzara la historia, bien tengo pensado hacer lo siguiente: necesito ideas si bien se me ocurren ideas hay veces donde siempre sale una idea repetida y casi difícil de escribir historias así, por lo que pense y si les pido ayuda que me den ideas como ejemplo: Romeo y Julieta al estilo IzuOcha o Que deku se enoje con Uraraka por un malentendido son ejemplos, tambien habrá veces donde si suba una historia que se me ocurrio a mi , pero para hacerlo más divertido pido su ayuda con sus ideas, tratare de hacer buenas historias y si no mantente (okno) pero bueno se hace el intento. Espero ver ideas y que no me dejen forever alone T_T, asi que esperare :3.(1000 años y nadie dio ideas T_T) Gracias y nos vemos.**


	2. Grandes Héroes

**Hola, estoy feliz de que les gustara el primer capitulo, bueno vamos por un buen camino, espero poder traer historia algo interesantes y algo raras (porque soy raro) así que vamos haya.**

* * *

Idea de marian-danny-chan

Capítulo 2: Grandes Héroes

En el mundo, el bien y el mal siempre luchan para definir el futuro. En un mundo donde existen villanos que quieren dominarlo todo, hay quienes luchan para dar esperanza a la humanidad a los cuales llaman Héroes.

Los Héroes tiene un objetivo: Proteger a personas que están en peligro.

Y esa es la razón por la que me volví un Héroe.

Me llamo Izuku Midoriya pero todo el mundo me conoce como "Deku" y soy el símbolo de la paz.

Han pasado muchos años desde que aquel día en el cual conocí al el legendario: All Might el cual luego se convertiría en mi mentor, me heredó su poder el One for All y me dejaría el cargo de ser el nuevo Símbolo de la paz.

Aunque sonara súper genial no era nada fácil el convertirse en el nuevo Símbolo de la paz. Se tenía que entrenar para poder hacer un recipiente adecuado para el One for All en el cuerpo y el saber la regla más importante de los Héroes: Siempre debes arriesgar tu vida para salvar a personas inocentes.

Cuando termine mis 3 años de U.A. por fin tenía que hacer que mis esfuerzos dieran frutos, después de un tiempo la gente se sentía segura de nuevo, ya que había nacido un nuevo símbolo de la paz.

Si bien era un sueño hecho realidad el salvar vida que estaban en peligro, había momentos donde no podía lograrlo y tenia que afrontarlo para poder ser más fuerte, a veces un día era una vida salvada y otros una vida perdida.

Pero lo que más me gusta del día es cuando va a terminar, ya que ser el símbolo de la paz es genial, pero estar a lado de esa persona importante en mi vida es mucho mejor.

Buenas noches Deku, como te fue hoy? — me pregunto una chica.

Me fue bien, logré salvar 10 vidas hoy — le respondí feliz.

Que bueno, debes de tener hambre así que quieres que te sirva la cena? — me pregunto.

Si, por favor — le respondí amablemente.

Ella se llama Uraraka Ochako, ella es la conocida heroína Número 5: Uravity aquella que salva muchas vidas y ayudaba en caso de algún accidente en la ciudad. Yo la conocí cuando hice mi examen de admisión para U.A. cuando ella estaba en peligro por un robot gigante, yo salte sin pensarlo y utilice el One for All para salvarla, desde aquel entonces nos volvimos en grandes amigos, hasta que llegó un punto de que nuestra relación ambos admitimos tener un sentimiento mutuo , desde ahí empezamos a salir y cuando salimos de U.A. nos comprometimos.

Deku, te sientes bien? — me pregunto preocupada.

Si estoy bien, es solo que estaba recordando nuestro momentos especiales en U.A. — le respondí.

Si, yo también recuerdo esos momentos especiales, ya que después de todo yo te amo — me respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo también te amo — le respondí feliz.

Después de decirle eso, me levanté de mi asiento acercándome a ella, y le di un beso para que supiera cuánto la quería, ella siguió con el beso y lo alargó.

Yo soy el símbolo de la paz y siempre lucharé para salvar a esas personas y para protegerla a ella en especial.

* * *

 **Gracias por la idea marian-danny-chan, asi se hara aqui den ideas y tratare de hacer una historia de la cual tardare ya que a veces dudo de como debe quedar :P , espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Bueno aqui traigo otra historia solo que cuando la escribí me dije asi esta bien o mejor cambio algo, bueno lo que importa es que saco otra historia después de un tiempo, que la disfruten :3 (espero).**

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

 **Pov Izuku**

Desperté muy confundido, me levante un poco de la cama para revisado donde estaba, era un hospital pero que demonios hago aquí?

Despertaste, gracias a dios — decía una persona.

Gire hacia la dirección donde sonaba esa voz, vi que era una linda chica sentada en una silla.

Estoy feliz de que nada grave te pasara, Deku — me dijo alegremente.

Quien es ella? Que hago aquí? Que paso?

Deku, estas bien? — me pregunto algo preocupada.

Tal vez no sea buena idea decir esto pero debo de hacerlo…

¿Quien eres tu?...

Espera, por que preguntas eso Deku?

Perdón, pero quien es Deku?

Aquel momento la chica salió rápidamente de la habitación y luego entro con un doctor y demás personas, el doctor dijo que tenia algo llamado "AMNESIA" lo cual produjo que las demás personas se pusieran triste al oír la noticia en especial esa chica la cual trajo al doctor…

Me explicaron que era un estudiante de la escuela U.A. y ellos eran mi grupo de compañeros, me explicaron que nos enfrentamos a un villano muy fuerte y que yo pele hasta el final con aquel villano hasta tal punto de que cuando termino la pelea me desmaye preocupando a todos.

Entonces no recuerdas a nada? — me pregunto un chico de lentes.

Lo siento, no recuerdo a nadie — dije desanimado

No importa, podemos conocernos de nuevo así que, mucho gusto me llamo Iida Tenya — me respondió muy positivo.

Claro yo soy…quien soy?

Eres Midoriya Izuku

Ah, bueno soy Midoriya Izuku y es un gusto conocerlos a todos de nuevo.

Todo el mundo se empezó a presentar y me hablaron sobre que hacíamos, como éramos, ect. Todos me agradaban, pero había una chica la cual me preguntaba mucho por ella, se llamaba Uraraka Ochako creo...

Ella venia día tras día a visitarme, según entendí por mis amigos ella era muy unida conmigo y cuando paso aquel suceso ella fue corriendo hacia a mi bastante preocupada.

"Quiero saber cuál unidos éramos los dos antes"

Hace un buen día, no lo crees Deku — decía alegre.

Ya lo creo, es un estupendo día — le respondí.

"Creo que debería preguntarle sobre nosotros dos en el pasado"

Bueno, que cue—

Uraraka, éramos muy unidos?

Cuando termine la pregunta, la chica lo primero que hizo fue sonrojarse mucho, luego de eso trato de explicarlo.

B-bueno noso-tros éra-mos pues —hablaba nerviosa.

Perdón, creo que no debí decir eso, es que quería saber si usted era algo importante para mi…tal vez soy un tonto.

Eso no es cierto, usted es alguien genial, a logrado cosas casi imposibles y siempre a arriesgado su vida para salvar la de otros, usted es alguien importante para mi! — me dijo fuertemente.

En aquel momento, recordé algo importante que me dijo ella.

 **"Pero Deku me suena a Nunca te rindas"** recordé una frase que me marcaría para siempre.

Deku…

Es cierto, jaja

Que pasa, te sientes bien?

Claro, soy Deku la persona que nunca se rinde. — dije con una gran sonrisa.

En aquel momento ella empezó a llorar diciendo:

Estoy feliz de que recuerdes eso…

Claro, puede ser que lo olvide pero siempre lo recordaré de nuevo — le dije feliz.

Puede ser que no recuerde nada, pero me esforzare para recuperar mis recuerdos preciados.

Eran las 7:50 y estaba por terminar la hora de las visitas.

Bueno, creo que es momento de irme Deku — me dijo contenta.

Claro, cuídate mucho — le respondí despidiendome.

 **Recordé algo muy importante**

URARAKA! — le grite antes de que se fuera.

Pasa algo, Deku! — dijo preocupada.

Te Amo.

* * *

 **Seré** **sincero esta idea se me ocurrió cuando me acordé del final de uno de mis 2 animes favoritos: Charlotte que ese final me hizo sufrir mucho (tanto que sigo sin superar el final) y me dije como seria eso con Boku no Hero Academia el cual tambien es mi anime favorito y salio este resultado... espero que les haya gustado y bueno nos vemos en otra historia :D**

 **PD: Este final me hizo sentir muy emocionado.**


End file.
